Coming Out of the Dark I Finally See the Light Now
by ClockworkAngel98
Summary: After the defeat of Adam Willow muses over everything she has come to realise...and how it will affect her friends. Rated T to be safe.


Coming Out of the Dark I Finally See the Light Now.

The warm, early morning sun filtered in through the clear windows to Willow Rosenberg's room. Well the room she shared with her best friend Buffy Summers- who just so happened to be the Slayer. Willow's eye's fluttered open as she awoke from the deep sleep she had been in. There was a moment of bliss but then all of the memories came rushing back from two nights ago. Willow let a sigh escape her thin lips and the covers sunk as she exhaled the breath. The redhead turned and faced the sleeping form of her friend a few feet away and sighed again. The sadness only swept over her for a few brief moments however as thoughts of a certain blond Wicca filled her mind. Tara. Willow's grin spread as she thought over all the little things she loved about her, there wasn't a spot on her that wasn't beautiful.

A second of panic jolted her as she realised she was going to be late for class but then remembered that it was Saturday. The redhead snuggled back down under the covers and the silken sheets comforted her skin. Buffy stirred slightly and muttered something unintelligible, reminding Willow of her presence in the silent room- the only sound their breathing. She knew that she needed to talk to Buffy; she had to. It was simply the matter of mustering the courage that was the problem.

"Mhmm." Came the muffled noise from Buffy's bed and the blond groggily raised her head. One eye was half closed and her hair was sticking out in multiple directions. Willow could not help but giggle. "Ugh what time is it?" Buffy questioned her friend. The redhead glanced at the clock.

"10:26." She answered

"God that is way too early." Buffy groaned and Willow shook her head at Buffy's laziness. For the Slayer she sure was a couch potato. The Wicca bowed her head briefly and knew it was time to talk.

"B-Buffy?" Willow stuttered, almost sounding like Tara, as she swung her pale legs over the side of the bed and came to a sitting position.

"Yeah?" Buffy also rose from lying down, sensing the emotion in her best friend's voice. "What's wrong Will?"

"Can we talk?"

"We already are." Buffy joked and Willow shook her head; green eyes looking down at the floor.

"No, like, properly; as in about…things." Willow tried to explain and Buffy's eyes widened.

"Oh err yeah of course."

The blond ran her hands down her thighs with anxiety and Willow instantly regretted bringing the topic up but she had to, it was killing her living like this. Having to be careful of what she would say all the time in case is sparked the wrong kind of reaction from Buffy. Willow rose from her bed and walked over to the other girl's bed. She looked at Buffy as if to ask if she could sit next to her; the blond scooted up the mattress in response. The Wicca gave a small smile and took up the space next to the blond. She let out yet another sigh.

"I-I can't live like this Buffy." Willow began

"What do you mean?"

"I'm living in fear of saying the wrong thing; I'm scared to mention Tara and I-I don't think I can even say…the other thing." The redhead whimpered and looked at Buffy. The blond felt her heart break as tears welled in Willow's eyes. "I wanted to tell you so badly but I was terrified of what you would think, if you would still want to be my friend or even look at me." She turned away and let her green eyes fall to the floor once again. "I was so scared of what you'd think, what you _do_ think and I don't know if I should talk about it or not. I can't let it be the elephant in the room any longer I just feel as if I'm in this bubble. Watching everything but never really being part of it- I feel separate from everyone else. Different." The tears fell from Willow's eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, making tracks across her pale skin before they dropped off her chin and onto the bed sheets below. "I love her Buffy and I don't know if I can even say that when you're around." Another tear fell but not from Willow's eyes instead it came from Buffy's blue orbs. How could she have let this happen? Finding out Willow was, in fact, gay had been a shocker and yes it was strange but surely she knew she could be herself around Buffy, right?

"Willow I…"

"No it's okay if you're freaked I mean its natural right?" Willow stood up and spun, looking straight at Buffy "I am, after all, a freak."

"Willow no!" The blond protested "You are not a freak, you're Willow. Be that Willow-dating Oz- Willow or Willow-Dating Tara- Willow. You're my best friend and you don't have to be ashamed of whom you are; what you are. You are Willow and I love everything about you, from being a witch to being gay, all of that is you and you are amazing." Buffy looked into Willow's green, tear filled eyes and wiped away a droplet that had escaped down her cheek.

"I love you no matter what, Xander does and Tara and so should you." Another tear fell from her eye and she held Willow by the shoulders as she smiled reassuringly.

"I love you too." Willow smiled back and pulled Buffy in for a hug, they embraced and held on tightly; neither wanting to let go. Eventually the need for oxygen became too much and they broke apart, Buffy still holding onto Willow's shoulders. The blond added with a smirk;

"But if you give graphic details about what you two get up to 'when you do magic' I swear to God I may kill you."


End file.
